La Última Navidad
by SAKURAKINOMOTOLI89
Summary: Shaoran Li ha estado enamorado de Sakura desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos, sabiendo que ella siempre ha amado a otro, pensando que su amor jamas sería correspondido, sin embargo un viaje de navidad lo cambiará todo. ONE SHOT


**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP, al igual que la canción "LAST CHRISTMAS" pertenece a la agrupación WHAM!**

**Solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento **

**¡Gracias por Leer!**

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto es el nombre que ha estado ocupando mi cabeza desde hace ya exactamente un año, y que les puedo decir de ella pues simplemente que es el amor de mi vida, es una mujer preciosa de cabellos castaños con un corte moderno de esos en los que la parte de atrás es más corto y adelante es más largo de lo que recuerdo, unos ojos color esmeralda que hechizan solo con una mirada, una piel de muñeca de porcelana, y un físico extraordinario, pero lo que más me enamora de ella es que es grandiosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, alegre, risueña, cariñosa, sencilla, dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesite, el único gran inconveniente es que ha estado enamorada de otro.

Siempre recibí criticas de mis amigos por entregar demasiado a alguien que no me correspondía, siempre fui incondicional para ella, la acompañé en los peores momentos de su vida, en los mejores también, le ayudaba en todos sus proyectos, cuando necesitaba que la recogiera en cualquier lugar siempre estuve ahí, tontamente creí que los detalles que tenía, nacería en ella algún sentimiento hacia mí, mas allá de la amistad.

Finalmente el año pasado cuando creí que sus sentimientos me correspondían caí en la cruda realidad de que ella siempre lo amaría a él, Yukito Tsukishiro un buen tipo que era nuestro compañero de trabajo, él había llegado mucho antes que yo a su vida, así que siempre creí que no tendría oportunidad, pero quieren que les cuente porque el año pasado creí que me correspondería pues bien aquí va mi historia.

Varios amigos del trabajo habíamos decidido pasar la navidad en una cabaña cerca a la estación de esquí Niseko, un lugar bellísimo lleno de nieve por doquier, hermosos arboles un paisaje digno de admirar, éramos un grupo de 6 personas, en los que estaba Sakura, Tomoyo su mejor amiga, Eriol mi mejor amigo, Yukito no podía faltar (aunque no lo crean si era amigo de él), Nakuru otra compañera del departamento de Contabilidad, que había sido invitada por Yukito, la cara de fastidio y desilusión de Sakura se hizo presente en todo el trayecto. Suponía que tenía intenciones de pasar con él todas las festividades, algo que me dolía mucho pero más me dolía verla sufrir por él.

Cuando llegamos, las chicas se instalaron en una habitación y los chicos en otra, como estaba haciendo bastante frio habíamos decidido ir a recoger varios leños para poder encender la chimenea, nos dividimos las tareas Tomoyo y Eriol se encargarían de la cena, Yukito y Nakuru arreglarían la cabaña para dejarla más acogedora con ambiente navideño, así que Sakura y yo iríamos en busca de los leños, decidí salir con un par de abrigos y dos bufandas porque a pesar de que el paisaje era hermoso el frío no era lo mío.

-¿Qué pasa Shaoran?, no estamos en la Antártida, no es para tanto – decía Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, otra cosa que no podía evitar era sonrojarme cuando me miraba de esa manera mientras sonreía.

-Pues déjame decirte que el clima en Hong Kong no tiene nada que ver con esto, soy de clima más tropical.

-Está bien, de todas maneras si hace demasiado frio ya sé a quién abrazar – me guiño un ojo y yo sentí como el corazón me latía a mil.

-¡Va..vamos!…. – genial todo un profesional que ha enfrentado miles de reuniones con importantes empresarios, tartamudeando por una mujer, pero no cualquiera eso sí.

Pronto habíamos recorrido el lugar en busca de los leños, los habíamos encontrado rápidamente, pero antes de tomarlos metí mis manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y sentí una pequeña cajita que había olvidado que la llevaba, era un pequeño regalo para Sakura, quería dárselo como representación de mi amor hacia ella, aunque sabía que para ella era simplemente un regalo más de navidad, estaba a punto de hablar cuando fui interrumpido por ella.

-Sabes Shaoran me encanta estar contigo – el corazón me latía a mil – eres una persona grandiosa, eres un buen amigo – claro es la única manera en la que me ve.

-A mí también Sakura, me encanta estar a tu lado, es grandioso. – le sonreí, no sé en qué momento nuestras miradas se conectaron y el ambiente se volvió muy tenso, carraspee – Tengo.. tengo algo para ti – le dije

-Así…. ¿Qué es? – se veía emocionada y curiosa a la vez, saqué la cajita de mi bolsillo y se lo entregué.

-Ábrelo – con el corazón en la mano, vi como poco a poco abría la caja

-¡ohh Shaoran es hermoso, muchas gracias! – sus ojos brillaron con emoción, era un prendedor en forma de flor de cerezo con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes color rosa – espero que no hayas gastado mucho en esto, esta bellísimo – se lo puso en seguida en su abrigo.

-el dinero no importa, la recompensa es tu sonrisa – las palabras salieron sin pensarlas, otra vez nuestras miradas hicieron contacto y pude fijarme en un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se veía hermosa, y esta vez no me detuve a pensar en nada, los impulsos me ganaron, ya no pude detenerme, poco a poco me acerqué a ella, al sentir su aliento fue cuando perdí totalmente la cordura y en un instante había atrapado sus labios con los míos, eran tan suaves tan carnosos, que rozaban suavemente con los míos, sentí como poco a poco ella iba cediendo, abriendo su boca para mí, dándome paso para poder explorar dentro de ella, así como también ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Pronto sentí como sus manos rodeaban mi cuello y mis brazos rodeaban su cintura, acercándola más a mí, llenándome de su calor y dejando de sentir el frio que hace pocos minutos me estaba matando. Ni en mis sueños más locos hubiese imaginado que esto hubiera pasado, de verdad ella me correspondía, no quería cortar el contacto, pero la falta de aire se hacía presente, así que lentamente me fui separando de ella. – ¡Me gustas! - le solté, dicen que el que no arriesga no gana, sin embargo no dijo nada, solo me volvió a besar, quedé confundido, acaso eso significaba un ¡tú también!, si esa era su manera de contestar no tenía ningún problema, disfrutaría de sus besos al máximo, volví a rodear su cintura con mis brazos y empecé a acariciar su espalda, su estrecha cintura, sentía sus manos recorrer la mía también, mientras los besos empezaban a subir su intensidad, moría por correr a la cabaña y gritárselo a todos, si gritárselos porque no encontraba otra manera de poder expresar lo que sentía y que Yukito lo escuchara, si me sentía un desgraciado por pensar eso, pero la felicidad del momento me nubló la mente.

No volvimos a hablar del tema, mientras recogíamos los leños, le robaba pequeños besos y ella se sonrojaba, decidimos no regresar pronto a la cabaña, poco nos importó que nuestros amigos se estuvieran muriendo de frio, estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja, pero como la burbuja tan frágil que es se rompió.

-¡No hablemos de esto a nadie, por favor! – estaba nerviosa cuando lo dijo, y un nudo se formó en mi garganta, un yunque cayó dentro de mí – creo que todo fue muy repentino, además somos amigos verdad, no quiero que se malinterprete las cosas.

-Si claro Sak, no te preocupes, te entiendo. – traté de mostrar mi mejor cara y que el dolor no se notara en mi voz, pero traía el corazón en mil pedazos, la ilusión duro pocos minutos.

-Vamos, creo que nuestros amigos ya nos han esperado mucho, Tomoyo debe querer matarme.

El camino continuo en total silencio, cuando llegamos ya todo estaba listo y pronto empezó a anochecer, Yukito y Nakuro habían hecho un gran trabajo con la decoración, el lugar estaba fantástico y ni se diga la cena se veía deliciosa, prendimos los leños y pronto el lugar empezó a llenarse de calor, la cena de noche buena estuvo perfecta, todos reíamos, nos contábamos historias, un buen vino nos hizo compañía, siendo a las 12 de la noche todos nos abrazamos deseándonos una feliz navidad, la compañía de mis amigos y sus ocurrencias hicieron que por un momento olvidara lo que había pasado con Sakura en la tarde.

El vino estaba haciendo efecto en mi así que decidí ir al baño a refrescarme un poco, mientras caminaba por el pasillo una mano sujeto con fuerza mi brazo arrastrándome hacia una habitación, pronto me di cuenta que era la mía, bueno la de los chicos.

-¿Sak que pasa? – pregunté asustado.

-Shaoran yo… - se notaba que el vino también había hecho efecto en ella, traía las mejillas rojas como un tomate – yo quiero hacer esto…. – beso la comisura de mis labios – y esto… - se alzó en puntillas y besó el lóbulo de mi oreja – estaba confundido, seguramente el vino había pegado bastante en su organismo – pronto sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi nuca mientras me devoraba con sus labios, era yo el que estaba acorralado contra la pared, y empecé a perder el poco control que me quedaba, estaba demasiado excitado al ver esa actitud que jamás había visto en Sakura, tan atrevida, tan seductora, acerqué su cuerpo al mío, su calor me empezó a llenar de nuevo, nos estábamos acariciando como locos desenfrenados.

-¿Cuál es tu cama? – preguntó con la voz más sensual que había escuchado, ahí es cuando me puse nervioso, a pesar de que traía varias copas de vino encima, sin embargo le señalé que era la de la esquina junto a la ventana, pronto me jaló y me lanzó, como si de un muñeco se tratara se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, sentí el calor de su intimidad sobre la mía que se notaba de sobremanera - ¡Eres hermoso! – dijo, mientras recorría con sus manos mi pecho, iba desabotonando mi camisa, y con lo poco que me pude incorporar, ahora los dos sentados de frente, también traté de quitarle su blusa, la piel debajo se sentía tan suave y desprendía ese olor peculiar a coco y fresas de la crema corporal que solía usar, como lo sé eso es otra historia, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, la tenía entre mis brazos y por un momento la sentí mía, los gemidos que salían de su boca me estaban llevando a la locura.

Sin embargo una alerta empezó a despertar en mí, una gran alarma roja iluminando dentro de mí, diciéndome que eso no estaba bien, los dos estábamos bebidos y seguramente Sakura jamás haría eso en su sano juicio, agradecí que alguien irrumpiera con unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

-¿Shaoran estás ahí? – no sé en qué momento pusimos seguro en la puerta pero estaba agradecido nuevamente, era Eriol – ¿has visto a Sak, no la encontramos? – los dos nos quedamos mirando, se notaba el pánico en sus ojos, nos incorporamos en seguida.

-Estoy cambiándome de ropa Eriol me derramé un poco de vino, en seguida salgo, Sakura…. Ehhh…. Sakura debe estar en el baño – mentí.

-¿Desde cuando cierras la puerta para cambiarte de ropa?, ¡pareces una nena! – quise matarlo en ese mismo instante.

-¡porque me dio la gana….Si! - le grité – ¡ve a buscar a Sakura, ya salgo! – sentí unos pasos alejarse de la puerta, regresé mi vista a Sakura ya había arreglado su ropa, se notaba el miedo en su ser, estaba temblando, no era para tanto pensé, tanto le asustaba que Tsukishiro nos descubriera, la ira empezó a apoderarse de mí, no solo era eso era dolor, de jamás poder estar en su corazón en sus pensamientos como lo estaba el.

-Shaoran yo…. – empezó a hablar.

-Tranquila Sak, no pasa nada – le interrumpí – esto queda entre nosotros – le di un beso en su frente aspirando por última vez su delicioso olor.- saldré a ver si Eriol se fue y luego saldrás tú, de acuerdo, tranquila no pasa nada. – solo la vi asentir y salí de la habitación.

Cuando me uní al grupo todos estaban preguntando por Sakura, les dije exactamente lo que a Eriol y unos segundos después ella se incorporó con nosotros, aduciendo que algo le había caído mal y se encontraba en el baño.

Entonces algo sucedió, Tsukishiro se sentó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura, y ella se sonrojó de una manera tal que ese solo gesto provoco en mi querer levantarme y molerlo a golpes, quería alejarla de ella, quería evitar que sus manos tocaran lo que yo ya había tocado, los recuerdos de haberla tenido en mis brazos me caían como bloques del cielo, pero tenía que controlarme, ella no era nada mío y ella lo amaba a él, tenía que metérmelo en la cabeza, tatuármelo en la piel si fuera posible.

El reloj marcaba las 3 de la mañana del 25 de diciembre, yuju ¡Feliz Navidad!, espero y se note mi sarcasmo, finalmente a las 5 de la mañana todos decidimos ir a descansar, por lo menos unas dos horas antes de partir, me recosté en mi cama, la cual ya no era la misma, los recuerdos volvieron a inundar mi mente y caí rendido, sin embargo el sueño no me duro mucho abrí mis ojos me incorporé y vi que Tsukishiro no estaba en su cama, el corazón me dio un vuelco, tenía un mal presentimiento y como la curiosidad me estaba matando salí a buscarlo.

Caminé silenciosamente por el pasillo, la puerta de la habitación de las chicas estaba cerrada, seguí caminando hasta llegar al baño principal, escuché una voz que reconocí en seguida era Sakura.

-_Te quiero Yukito_ – dijo, suponía que los dos estaban en el baño porque la voz salía de ahí, y quise morirme en ese mismo instante, maldita sea, maldita sea, dolía como mil dagas entrando en mi cuerpo, lo sabía siempre lo supe pero quise intentarlo. – _¡Me gustas de verdad!_ – continuó.

-_ohhh Sak_ – es lo último que escuché, ya no quise escuchar como Sakura le declaraba su amor, y él le correspondía, maldita la hora que acepte venir a ese viaje, maldita sea la hora que le di ese primer beso.

Siete de la mañana y yo ya estaba recogiendo mis cosas, quería largarme de ese lugar, Tsukishiro regresó después de una media hora de lo que les escuche, seguramente ahora estaban juntos, seguramente se habrían besado, seguramente….

-¿Hey… Hey… Shaoran que pasa?, la pobre maleta no tiene la culpa de lo que te esté pasando - dijo Eriol sentándose desde la otra cama, regresé a ver mi maleta, la tapa estaba casi rota la jalé demasiado que empezó a romperse.

-¡No es nada! – le dije

-Ya claro, yo creo que tiene que ver con la dueña de un par de ojos esmeralda, no creas que soy tonto y no me he dado cuenta – regresé a verlo, acaso yo era tan obvio, no podía disimular mi cara de cachorro recién adoptado cuando la veía.

-Quieres callarte, vas a despertar a Tsukishiro. – le lancé una almohada – mejor levántate nos tenemos que ir.

-Tan temprano a penas y son las 7. - gruñó

-Bueno si ustedes no se van, yo me largo – agarré mi maleta y salí lo más rápido que pude de ahí, parecía un adolescente hormonado pero de verdad ya no quería verla, ya no más. "Shaoran espera", es lo último que escuche decir a Eriol, caminé un poco hasta lograr conseguir un taxi que me alejara de ese lugar, y así fue como terminó mi navidad, herido, destrozado, desilusionado, prometiéndome jamás volver a enamorarme como un idiota.

**Un año después**

Y aquí estamos un año después, bien dicen que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, y que les puedo contar sobre lo que ha pasado durante este largo año, pues fui ascendido así es, ahora soy supervisor de varias obras y en poco tiempo podré llegar a ser socio de la constructora más grande del país.

Después de aquel viaje que realizamos, el lunes próximo llegó la notificación de que la compañía se dividiría en dos, la compañía grande se dedicaría exclusivamente a la edificación de instituciones públicas y la compañía pequeña se dedicaría a la construcción en general, Sakura y Yukito fueron movidos para esa unidad, que por supuesto quedaba en otra parte de la ciudad, así que se preguntaran si volví a saber de ella, pues no, era muy poco probable que nos pudiéramos encontrar considerando que cada uno tenía diferentes actividades. No supe nada más de ella, no supe si en verdad esos dos estaban juntos, yo no la busque y ella tampoco lo hizo.

Sin embargo hoy 24 de diciembre nuevamente me encuentro camino a aquellas cabañas, no sé cómo pude dejarme convencer nuevamente, Eriol tenía un extraordinario poder sobre mí, le había contado todo sobre Sakura y él me había asegurado que ella no iría, ahora era novio de Tomoyo y estaban comprometidos así que para que no me sintiera "solo", me sugirió llevar compañía, así que a mi lado venia mi querida y adorada prima Meilin, la cual cuando le invite al viaje por poco y me revienta el oído con sus chillidos desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Xiao, que felicidad jamás he ido a esquiar!

-No creo que tengamos tiempo

-ohhh de verdad… ¿por qué? – sus ojos rubíes me miraron con desilusión

-porque es probable que pasemos en la cabaña conversando, cocinando, bebiendo yo que sé, esa actividad no está planificada Mei, lo siento, pero prometo que cuando vuelvas a visitarme regresaremos exclusivamente a esquiar.

-Está bien, me lo debes…. ¿oye y quien más irá?

-Pues Eriol y Tomoyo – vi como rodaba sus ojos - ¿Cuándo me presentaras un chico guapo?, seguro en tu compañía deben haber muchos

-Mei, por favor tú ya estas lo suficientemente grande como para conseguir tus propias citas. – hizo un pequeño puchero y continuamos por el camino que se iba llenando de nieve.

Mientras conducía, no sé cómo llegué a dar con una emisora que tocaba alegremente la canción _"Jingle Bell Rock" _de_ Bobbly Helms_, recordándome mi niñez cuando teníamos la costumbre de todos los años sentarnos toda la familia reunida y ver "_Mi pobre angelito_", era toda una tradición

-"_That's the jingle bell rock" _– cantábamos Mei y yo a todo volumen, mientras la canción terminaba y nos reíamos a carcajadas, me sentía feliz, a pesar de que la navidad pasada había sido un fiasco, este año tenía el presentimiento de que todo estaría bien.

Cuando de repente aquella canción empezó a sonar, aquella que me recordaba a ella y la última navidad, sus besos, sus caricias, el color intenso de sus ojos, aquella canción que cuando escuchaba removía cada nervio de mí ser y se había convertido en un himno para mí.

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart, _

_but the very next day you gave it away"_

"_Last Christmas_" de Wham!, con la grandiosa voz de George Michael y Andrew Ridgeley, hacían de esta una de las mejores canciones navideñas de todos los tiempos.

"_This year to safe me from tears, _

_I'll give it to someone special"_

Había prometido jamás volverme a enamorar por lo que ahora cada mujer que se me acercaba, solo era para pasar un buen rato y nada más, no había llegado alguien especial como lo fue Sakura en su momento. No la odiaba porque sabía que Sakura no era mala, ella no tenía maldad en su corazón, solo se dejó llevar por el momento a lo que yo también accedí. Pero eso ya era parte del pasado. Ahora después de un año estoy dispuesto a abrir de nuevo mi corazón, quiero encontrar alguien a quien pudiera entregar todo el amor que aún me queda, no quiero volverme un energúmeno amargado, soy joven tengo 29 años. Pero siempre que pienso haberla encontrado el recuerdo de Sakura vuelve a atacar y vuelvo a quedar solo, porque la otra persona merece ser correspondida a al 100% y no a medias.

Cuando estábamos llegando pude notar que había dos autos, el de Eriol y alguien más, de ¿Quién podría ser el otro?.

-¡Que emoción Xiao, ya estamos llegando!, a pesar de que no vayamos a esquiar me siento muy emocionada - Meilin se movía muy ansiosa en su asiento.

A penas me detuve vi como la puerta de la cabaña se abría y pude divisar la figura de Eriol saliendo de ahí, atrás de él venía Tomoyo, venían a recibirnos, me bajé del auto me dirigí a la parte trasera del vehículo para tomar nuestras maletas y cuando me disponía a ir a saludarlos, unos ojos color verde llamaron mi atención, el corazón se me detuvo y las manos me empezaron a sudar, estaba más hermosa que antes, el cabello le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, Mei se encontraba a mi lado así que la agarre de su brazo y la abracé por los hombros.

-Amigo, has tardado un poco….eh – me decía mientras se iba acercando, yo solo quería matarlo, me había prometido que ella no vendría. – ¡Señorita Meilin, que gusto volverte a ver! – le saludo

-Ohh Eriol, el placer es mío, ¿Qué pasa Xiao, porque esa cara de pocos amigos?, no vas a saludar a Eriol

-Primero debo matar a un inglés en particular – la ira me estaba consumiendo, Eriol se acercó un poco más discretamente hacia nosotros.

-Tomoyo la invitó, yo no sabía nada – dijo bajito.

-¿Qué de que están hablando? – preguntó Meilin curiosa.

-Nada Mei, no nos hagas caso.

Cada paso que nos acercábamos, acortando nuestra distancia me aceleraba más el corazón, sentía la adrenalina recorrer por todo mi cuerpo.

-¡Tomoyo, cada vez estas más preciosa!

-ohh no es para tanto Shaoran, eres un ingrato desde que nos separamos no nos has dejado verte.

-Bueno es que….

-¡Hola Shaoran! – parpadee unas cuantas veces para caer en cuenta quien me estaba saludando, Sakura alado de Tomoyo, yo seguía abrazando a Mei por los hombros.

-Hola Sakura, que gusto verte – no pude evitar sonrojarme, había descubierto que su sola presencia me alteraba en demasía, juro que quise abrazarla, todo se rompió dentro de mí, si la extrañaba, extrañaba ser su amigo. – Mei ella es Sakura, Sakura ella es Mei.

Después de habernos saludado entre todos, ingresamos a la cabaña, en la cocina pude identificar que había una persona, sentí escalofríos al pensar que podría tratarse de Tsukishiro y que habían venido juntos Sakura y el, sin embargo el alma me regreso al cuerpo al ver que no se trataba de él, sino de otra persona, la cual se nos acercó a penas nos vio entrar. ¿Dónde estaba Tsukishiro?

-Hola muchachos, soy Kaito – se presentó – Soy amigo de Sak y Tomoyo - era un chico de cabello negro con unos ojos color violeta, se veía agradable y tenía buena vibra.

Tal como la navidad pasada nos dividimos las tareas a realizar antes de la cena, esta vez iría con Meilin a recoger los leños, pero pude ver que estaba peor que yo la anterior vez, literalmente estaba congelándose, la pobre no estaba acostumbrada a estos climas.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? – de pronto escuché, no era necesario regresar a ver de quien provenía esa voz, Sakura estaba de pie alado mío – Mei está congelándose se puede resfriar.

-¿No te importa Mei? – le pregunté como esperando que su respuesta fuera que sí, que Mei quería ir conmigo y así evitaría que Sakura me acompañara. Kaito había terminado de instalar el parlante y la música empezó a sonar, que coincidencia, aquella canción volvía a sonar, pero las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable, y era inevitable tenerla tan cerca de mí, quería mantener mi distancia, pero sentía como su mirada me atraía más y más.

"_I keep my distance,_

_but you still catch my eye._

_Tell me baby_

_do you recognise me?_

_well, it's been a year_

_it doesn't surprise me."_

De pronto baje mi mirada hacia su abrigo, algo brillante llamó mi atención, el prendedor que le había regalado la última navidad, lo traía puesto, y el corazón nuevamente me empezó a latir a mil.

-Creo que deberíamos apurarnos

-s…si vamos

Empezamos a caminar hacia el mismo lugar de la vez pasada, había un silencio incómodo.

-¿Cómo estas Shaoran? – Sakura fue la primera en hablar

-Pues bien supongo y ¿tu?

-No tan bien como tú – su voz sonaba apagada.

-Bueno a veces hay momentos malos en la vida, pero nada dura para siempre.

-¡Te he extrañado Shaoran, sabes! – lo soltó, me quedé petrificado no sabía que decir, de pronto nos detuvimos, vi su rostro blanco pero sus mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo, sus ojos esmeralda me veian con intensidad.

-Bueno yo….yo…

-Quisiera hablar contigo, contarte muchas cosas que han pasado durante este año

-¿Cómo que cosas?

-Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, en especial de haber perdido aquella oportunidad que había ganado

-¿A qué te refieres? – estaba confundido.

-No creas que lo que vivimos el año pasado no significó nada para mí Shaoran, de verdad que cada vez que recuerdo lo que pasó, algo dentro de aquí – se puso la mano en el pecho – algo aquí palpita muy fuerte.

-Sakura de verdad que no te estoy entendiendo, me estás diciendo que para ti lo que sucedió entre nosotros si significó algo, pero lo que no sabes es que te escuché Sakura, te escuché como le declarabas tu amor a Tsukishiro, como puede ser eso posible, en un momento sucedió eso entre nosotros y al día siguiente te le estas declarando a otra persona, de verdad que yo no entiendo. – recordarlo me estaba enfureciendo, no quería alterarme, no quería que supiera que aún me dolía, además de que aquella ocasión me sentí usado, sentí que fui su consuelo, tal como decían las letras de esa canción.

"_A crowded room,_

_friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you_

_and your soul of ice._

_My God I thought you were_

_someone to rely on me,_

_I guess I was a shoulder to cry on."_

-Perdóname por favor Shaoran, yo estaba confundida de verdad, cuando me besaste por primera vez algo despertó en mí, algo que estaba dormido pero siempre estuvo ahí, creo que fue el empujoncito que necesitaba para darme cuenta, sin embargo los sentimientos que tuve por Yukito durante tanto tiempo nublaron mi mente, no me dejaron pensar lo que en verdad sentía, estuve cegada por mi obsesión, saber que vendría con Nakuru me enfureció, no te lo niego, pero poco a poco la traté y me di cuenta que no era más que una amiga para él, luego llegó nuestro primer beso y durante toda la noche no deje de pensar en ti, deseaba volver a sentirte, hasta lo que sucedió en tu habitación, creí que ya lo tenía claro, pero de pronto horas más tarde cuando todos dormían desperté para beber un vaso de agua, Yukito también se había despertado, aun confundida por todo lo que había pasado, mi lado inconsciente e impulsivo reaccionó y actué estúpidamente de nuevo, diciéndole palabras que no sentía,que ya no sentía, finalmente Yukito me dijo algo que me sorprendió mucho, me dijo que él no era a la persona que yo más amaba que era otra, la cual me amaría y me correspondería como ninguna otra persona en este mundo – sus lágrimas empezaron a salir, y yo sentía como el corazón se me hacía chiquito por verla así – y es ahí cuando lo entendí todo, todo se aclaró, porque siempre fuiste tú Shaoran, siempre estuviste ahí para mí, te convertiste en alguien tan indispensable para mí, inconscientemente te fuiste metiendo en mi corazón en lo más profundo, pero no lo quise ver hasta que fue muy tarde.

-Sakura yo….

-No, déjame terminar – sus lágrimas seguían saliendo - siento mucho que lo hayas escuchado, siento mucho haberte lastimado, no sabes lo que me dolió ,ni siquiera haberme podido despedir de ti, este año fue una tortura para mí, extrañándote cada minuto de cada día de cada instante, debí haberte buscado, debí haber hecho tantas cosas, pero ahora sé que es muy tarde….

-¿Por qué piensas que es muy tarde? – le pregunté, también estaba confundido y con miedo de su respuesta, y ¿cómo es que pude haber olvidado todo en un segundo?, me acerqué a ella, quería abrazarla, decirle que todo estaba bien, limpiarle con besos cada lágrima derramada, pero solo me limité a acariciar sus mejillas.

-Porque ahora estas con otra persona

-¡¿Qué, Quién?!

-Meilin, la chica que vino contigo

-¿Crees que estoy con ella? – en verdad quería reírme

-¡Vi como la abrazaste, llegaron juntos!

-Ohh… Sakura, mi pequeña y hermosa Sakura – ahora sí que la abracé, su rostro se enterró en mi pecho – sabias que ella es mi prima.

Se separó de mí como un rayo y su mirada hizo contacto con la mía, se veía muy avergonzada.

-¿De verdad?

-Aja, no estoy con nadie Sakura, no he podido pensar en nadie más que no fueras tú, siempre has estado en mis pensamientos, siempre te he amado a ti. – sentí como sus manos se cerraban en mi abrigo y yo apretaba más su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Yo también te amo Shaoran, no quiero volver a perderte nunca más. – se puso en puntitas y mágicamente nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar, después de un año de haberla extrañado tanto, de imaginar esta escena por tanto tiempo, sentía su dulce néctar embriagándome de nuevo, pero esta vez sería para siempre.

"_Happy Christmas…_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_with a note saying: I love you._

_I meant it, now I know_

_what a fool I've been!_

_but if you kissed me now_

_I know you'd fool me again."_

Y por primera vez las letras de la canción no concordaban con la realidad, a pesar de que la última navidad "le entregué mi corazón y lo lanzó al día siguiente", y juré que este año "le entregaría mi corazón a alguien especial", terminó siendo ella.

"_Now I've found a real love,_

_you'll never fool me again."_

Ella era mi verdadero amor y si, me volvería loco otra vez.

* * *

Wow al fin lo terminé, era una idea que venía rondando en mi hace ya mucho tiempo, se qué las partes de la canción no están en orden pero se fueron dando conforme avanzaba la historia, espero que les guste, tanto como me gustó a mi escribirla, la idea principal era plasmar en una historia esta maravillosa canción, que es hermosa, ha sido mi favorita desde que me acuerdo jaja y con Shaoran y Sakura de protagonistas, sé también que los demás personajes no tuvieron mucho desarrollo porque todo se basaba en este par de castaños. A demás de que es mi primer "One Shot", poco a poco iré mejorando, lo prometo.

Déjenme sus mensajitos, saben que es muy importante para mí porque con eso sé en qué debo mejorar, cambiar o seguir así jeje….

Les deseo una maravillosa noche buena y una feliz navidad, recuerden que lo material no es lo más importante, lo más importante es disfrutar de nuestros seres queridos mientras podamos estar juntos con ellos, un fuerte abrazo y FELIZ NAVIDAD 2019.

Como pausa publicitaria jaja…. No olviden leer mi Fic, ¿Quién inventó la felicidad?, estoy por actualizar el capítulo 4 yey…, igual déjenme sus reviews que son muy importantes para mí.

Los quiero.


End file.
